pain_of_livingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pain of Living
Pain of Living is an instrumental heavy metal band from Finland, created by thvalimaki and Shyrtexx. It started its career on 22.6.2017, and so far has released five studio albums, one EP, one compilation album and numerous singles. History Classic era The band was formed on 22.6.2017. Members immediately began working on music, and the first album was made in one day- and it was released an hour after midnight on 23.6.2017. After the release the band took a four month break, and began working on their second album There Is No God on October 2017. The album was released on the second day of November in 2017. After the release of There Is No God, yet another multi-month break was taken. After two months the band began the work of the third album Bullets. Bullets was released on 7.1.2018. Seven months later, band's fourth album Atheist ''was released. Pain of Living released their fifth album [[Black Magic (album)|''Black Magic]] on 17.3.2019. The band is currently working on their sixth and self-titled album. Pain of Living was formed on 22 June, 2017. Before the band was formed, Shyrtexx had made and released a solo EP on his own channel, called The Eighth of The Alphabet. Over half a month later Shyrtexx asked thvalimaki to form a band, and thvalimaki agreed. The name Pain of Living was chosen by thvalimaki. Immediately after forming, the band started working on their debut album. The whole record was written and recorded in the same day as the band was formed, and it got released in the following midnight, 23 June 2017. Despite the album being rushed, it has earned its place as the most nostalgic album of Pain of Living. Couple of months later the band started working on their second album. First single was released in September, and the album writing took a total of two months. There Is No God was then released in 2 November, 2017. The album was notably different from the first album, for a couple of reasons. The music itself was nowhere near as aggressive as it was on The End of The Earth, and most of the songs lacked uniqueness and most of them were rushed. This album is often considered to be the only failure in the bands discography. Only a week after the release of There Is No God began the work of what was supposed to be the third album, Lightnings From Hell. The album was even more rushed and made in hurry than the previous album. It was released on 16 November 2017, only two weeks after the previous release. However, the album was short-lived. Only after two days of the release, Shyrtexx took the album down with no warning, due to the very bad quality of the record. This caused some arguments between the members, but it was eventually settled down. The album is currently unavailable. After the takedown of the album, the band continued working further. After two months of work, their third album got released on 7 January 2018. Modern era The time between Bullets and their fourth album Atheist was the longed period of time in the band with no new albums. Atheist took over half a year to write, and it was later released on 26 August, 2018. This album, along with the 2019 Black Magic are often considered to be the most advanced albums of the band. The fifth album saw its release on 16 March 2019. The album took a sharp turn on the style of the band, as this was the first album with very little actual metal elements. The album was melodic, and the songwriting was entirely changed. The album has so far gotten the most critical acclaim, and it is often considered to be the best work of the band. The sixth album, Pain of Living, is currently on works. Style Band's music style has been the same ever since the bands first album. It contains heavy metal with thrash and punk influences. Songs are either fast, or slow and heavy. The band also has a few define characteristics, with the most common being the upside down cross. Other such things are pentagrams, fire and things related to hell. Despite the pentagrams and other satanic references, the members aren't satanic, but rather atheists. The upside down cross has appeared in the cover arts of The End of The Earth, There Is No God, ...Just Got Worse, and the single covers of songs from said albums (with the exception of The Sounds From The Past), and the single covers for Atheist and Pleasure of Dying. The cross was supposed to appear on the album Bullets, but the idea was scrapped. Discography Albums * ''The End of the Earth'''' (2017)'' * There Is No God (2017) * ''Bullets'''' (2018)'' * Atheist (2018) * Black Magic (2019) EP's * ''The Eighth of the Alphabet'' (2017, re-released 2019) Singles * ''Disaster'''' (2017)'' * ''Fear'''' (2017)'' * ''The Sounds from the Past'''' (2017)'' * ''Slaughter'''' (2017)'' * ''Verschlimmbessern'''' (2017)'' * ''Backtrack'''' (2017)'' * ''Destruction'''' (made in June 2017, released in November)'' * ''In The Horizon'''' (made in June 2017, released in November)'' * ''Bullets'''' (2017)'' * ''Conquest of Life'''' (2018)'' * ''World at War'''' (2018)'' * ''Atheist'''' (2018)'' * ''Black Magic'''' (2018)'' * ''Boline'''' (2018)'' * ''Oblivion'''' (2019)'' * Pleasure of Dying (2019) * Desire to Kill (2019) * Anxiety (2019) * Last Goodbyes (2019) Compilations * ...Just Got Worse (2019) Trivia * Pain of Living released their first album a day after the band was formed.